


Adventure in Subnautica

by jbernady8



Category: Furry (Fandom), Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Edging, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: Commission for Shredz on FAThis short story involves a sexy encounter between Shredz's character, Star, and a creature in SubnauticaDisclaimer:  I don’t own Subnautica or any of its characters.  This was a commission for Shredz on FurAffinity, who owns Star.  All of the characters in this story are of legal age.





	Adventure in Subnautica

Disclaimer: I don’t own Subnautica or any of its characters. This was a commission for Shredz on FurAffinity, who owns Star. All of the characters in this story are of legal age.

Erotic Adventure in Subnautica  
By: jbernady8

It was a quiet morning on Planet 4546B. Star, a 6-foot-tall, brown and off-white jackalope, stretched as he woke up in his bed. He wasn’t wearing clothes as it felt more natural to sleep naked. Getting up, he made himself some breakfast. His dining table had an excellent view of the environment outside his base and he loved to watch the creatures swimming around.

It has been a month since the Carar was eradicated on the planet. The cure for the virus had an unexpected side-effect. Instead of simply curing the virus, it had changed the DNA of the native life forms and turned all of them into anthropomorphic versions of their original selves. Living in a world like this was a dream come true for Star.

After he finished his breakfast, Star decided to go out for a little skinny dipping. As soon as he left his underwater base, he swam straight for the surface, being unable to breathe underwater on his own. He loved skinny dipping as it felt natural, especially since none of the other creatures wore clothes yet, only being anthro for a short time. The water felt so good on his bare fur, especially on his genitals.

He swam around on the surface, going underwater every once in a while to enjoy the underwater sights. One of the creatures noticed Star swimming around and decided to watch him, it was Kat, a 7-foot-tall, male anthro Stalker. He was a shark, turquoise with purple stripes, in his feral form, his maw was two-thirds as long as his body, but in his anthro form, it had shrunk to only a tenth of its normal size.

Star loved the underwater world, so many different creatures swimming around. He especially loved that the other creatures were naked and wanted to make friends, but was kind of shy, not sure if they would want a friendship with a furry creature like him. Star continued swimming around, surfacing for air once in a while. Kat continued to watch him, curious, never having seen such a furry creature liking the underwater environment.

Star didn’t notice he was being watched, too engrossed with enjoying the plants and watching the various creatures underwater. When he went back to his base for some rest, Kat was still following him, making sure Star couldn’t see him through the windows in the base. After drying himself off, Star went to his bedroom and sat on his bed, still naked and watched the environment outside the window.

After a few minutes, Star felt tired and laid down and soon fell asleep. Kat noticed he was sleeping and went up to the window, admiring the sleeping creature. He wondered what life was like for creatures that lived on the surface. Since there wasn’t any surface land on the planet, he was also curious as to what Star was doing there.

Star slept for a few hours before he started to stir. Kat noticed this and quickly hid so he wouldn’t be noticed. Star stretched and sat up. Feeling hungry, he went into the dining area and made himself some food. After he ate, Star decided to go skinny dipping again, wanting to explore more of the planet.

He left the base and swam straight for the surface again. Once at the surface, he swam in one direction for a while before diving down and exploring. Kat was still watching him, trying to keep out of sight, curious as to what the furry creature was doing. After a while, Kat decided it was time for a little introduction.

He waited for Star to surface again before following him all the way up. Once he reached the surface, Kat swam over to Star, “Hello…Star, is it? My name is Kat.” “Hello, Kat, nice day for a swim, isn’t it?” “You bet, I’ve been watching you for a while. I’ve been all over and haven’t seen anyone like you.” “Yeah, I came here from another place in the universe. I could use a good friend, you want to be friends?” “Sure, that would be awesome.” “By the way, how are you able to stay up here for so long?” “Strange thing, ever since I have changed into this form, I’ve been able to breathe outside the water.” “That’s cool, I never thought that could happen to a sea creature.”

While talking, Kat accidentally rubbed his hand down Star’s side, causing him to let out a cute giggle. Looking a little confused, Kat did it again, and Star let out another giggle. “Stop it, I’m ticklish.” Kat smiled, “Ticklish, huh? That’s good to know.” Star got a little worried, he didn’t enjoy being tickled, and started swimming towards his base. Kat followed behind Star, but stayed far enough behind to let Star think he was going to get away.

Once Star entered his base, Kat waited a few moments before following him inside. Star looked back towards the entrance just in time to see Kat enter. Getting closer to Star, Kat backed him into a corner, “So, this is your home? Nice place you have.” “Thank you, why did you follow me?” “We seemed to be getting along so well, I thought we might want to have some more friendly time together.” Star smiled, “Sure, I would like that. Just don’t tickle me too much, ok?” Kat smiled back, “Sure thing.”

Kat got closer and tickled Star again, more than before, causing Star to laugh hysterically. After a few minutes, Star said, still laughing, “Ok, that’s enough, please stop.” Kat tickled Star for a few more moments before stopping. “So, Star, how about you show me around? I’ve never been in a place like this.” “Sure,” Star gave Kat a tour of his base. Kat really liked the dining area and bedroom, especially the nice ocean view each of those places had, “This place is amazing.” “Thank you, I’m sure you’ve noticed the nice views of the ocean.” “Yeah, I love that.” “Me too, I like watching all the creatures.”

As time went on, Star and Kat grew closer as friends. They spent most of the next few days together, swimming and playing in the ocean. One day, they were sitting on Star’s bed watching the ocean outside, naked, when Star spoke up, “Kat?” “Yeah, Star.” “We’ve been friends for a few days now, and I was wondering if you wanted to try something?” “Oh? What did you have in mind?” “How about we give each other a blowjob?” Kat looked confused, “What is that?” “Oh, I forgot, you probably never done that in your feral form. A blowjob is very fun and simple. It is where one person puts the other’s penis into their mouth and sucks on it until they orgasm. It feels really good.” 

Kat got really nervous, “Sure, I guess. How do we get started?” “Sit up at the head of the bed and get comfortable” Kat moved and sat up at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard, still nervous. Star moved in-between his legs, “Don’t be nervous, just relax, it’ll feel a lot better that way.”

Star started to slowly lick and rub Kat’s genital slit, moaning at the taste and texture while Kat moaned at the new, pleasurable feeling. “Oh, Star, that feels so good.” Star stopped his treatment and looked up, smiling, “I’m just getting started, its about to get a whole lot better.” Right after saying that, he went back to work. Soon, the cock started poking out and Star concentrated on it, licking and sucking on the tip, causing Kat to moan louder.

As the cock grew larger, Star took more of it into his mouth, licking all around it as he bobbed his head up and down as Kat continued to moan. Once the cock grew long enough, Star started using his hands in tune with his mouth, causing Kat to moan louder. After a few moments, the cock was fully erect and started throbbing in Star’s mouth.

With this being Kat’s first blowjob, he had trouble holding himself back and moaned very loudly as he came. The sudden orgasm caught Star by surprise, but quickly started swallowing the cum. He loved the texture and taste, more watery than he was used to and salty as well. After the orgasm faded, Star took his mouth off the softening cock and looked up at Kat, “You’re tastier than I expected and the texture of your cock and cum were heavenly.” Kat blushed, “Thanks, I guess.”

Star moved up next to Kat and rubbed his body, “No need to be embarrassed, you should be happy with the compliment.” Kat responded by smiling and putting his arm around Star, “I’m sorry, I’ve just never been complimented like that before. Would it be ok if we spent more time together?” “Yes, of course, I would love that. For now, let’s just enjoy the moment.” “Good idea.” Star continued rubbing Kat, while Kat kept his arm around Star, both of them enjoying each other’s company.

Over the next few weeks, the two of them spent a lot of time together, swimming around and playing, enjoying several meals together. One day, Star thought it was time to take their relationship to a new level. While both of them were sitting on Star’s bed, Star decided it was time to ask, “Kat, we’ve been good friends for a while. Would you like to try something new?” “What did you have in mind?” “Would you fuck me?” “Aren’t you a male? How would that work?” Star giggled, “Yes, I am a male, silly.” He got onto all fours and presented his ass to Kat, “Just use this hole here.” Kat looked nervous, “Are you sure? That seems like it would hurt.” “It’s ok, I’m kinda used to it.” “Ok, I’ll give it a try.”

Kat got up and started rubbing his slit, getting his cock hard as Star reached into his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Star put some lube on his fingers and started fingering himself as he passed to bottle to Kat, “Put some on your cock, it makes this easier for both of us.” Nervously, Kat took the bottle and put some on his cock and used his hand to rub it all over his cock. After getting a good coating on his cock, Kat closed the bottle and set it on the bed.

Taking his position, Kat mounted Star and stared pushing his cock inside and Star let out a quiet whine in pain. “Are you ok, Star? Did I hurt you?” “I’m ok, it’s been a while since I’ve done this. You can continue.” Kat slowly inserted his cock farther, Star’s whimpering got louder with every inch. Eventually, the cock was all the way inside, “Star, it’s all the way in, how are you doing?” “A little painful, but still good. The feel of your cock is unique, and I love it.” Hearing this made Kat smile and he started fucking Star, slowly at first, picking up speed with every thrust.

Before long, Star’s whimpers turned into moans and Kat moaned, loving the feeling of the hole on his cock. After a few minutes, Kat leaned down and kissed Star, their tongues eagerly exploring each other’s mouth while they moaned. Getting into the excitement, Kat reached a hand down to Star’s crotch, causing Star to quickly gasp in surprise before going back to moaning. Noticing the cock was already hard, Kat wrapped his hand around it and started stroking, causing Star to moan even louder. 

With the cock in his ass, the hand on his cock, and the tongue in his mouth, Star was in heaven. This was the most pleasurable experience he’s had since before he crashed on the planet. Suddenly, he noticed Kat’s pace in his ass was faster than he thought was possible for the shark and he knew the orgasm was getting close. Star thought hard, wanting to bring himself to orgasm first.

After a few more minutes, Star moaned louder than before into the kiss as his orgasm hit him hard and came all over the bed beneath him. The contractions in Star’s ass was too much for Kat, moaning just as loud as Star, came shortly after him. This caused Star to moan even louder, feeling the cock pulsate and shoot load after load into his ass.

After their orgasms faded, Star laid down on the bed and rolled over onto his back. Kat noticed there was some cum on his hand and licked it curiously, loving the new taste and texture. Kat laid on his back next to Star and they cuddled. “That was fun, Kat, thank you.” “I should be thanking you, Star. That was the best experience I’ve had yet, and your cum was tasty.” “I love you Kat.” “I love you too, Star.” They kissed each other and cuddled for a little while longer before falling asleep.

The next morning, Star was the first to wake up. While still cuddling with Kat, he turned and admired how peaceful and good he looked. He lightly rubbed all over Kat’s body, which made him stir and start to wake up. Kat looked over to Star, “Good morning, enjoying my body?” “Of course, it is very intoxicating.” Kat blushed, “Thank you.” Star smiled and kissed him, “How about some breakfast?” “Sounds like a good idea, I’m hungry.” 

They got up and went to the dining area. Star cooked up his usual breakfast for the two of them and brought it to the table, and they began eating. “So, Kat, wanna come explore with me?” “Sure, for someone that lives outside the water, you seem to really like the underwater environment.” “Oh yeah, I love the underwater environment. I’ve wondered what underwater sex would be like, but I can’t hold my breath that long.” “Yeah, it is quite different than having sex in a bed.” 

After finishing their breakfast, they went out for another swim, going to another area Star hasn’t explored yet. Nothing was new to Kat as he had been around most of the area before, but he loved spending time with Star and pretended everything was new to him. Star knew nothing here was new to Kat, but loved how he pretended it was, just to make him happier.

They spent most of the day exploring before heading back to Star’s base. Once inside the base, they dried off, and Star made another meal for the two of them and they sat down to eat. While eating Star curiously asked, “So, Kat, would you like to try something new? I think you’ll enjoy it.” “Uh, sure, what do you have in mind?” “How about bondage?” “What is that?” “I have some cuffs in my room, you cuff me to the bed and have sex with me.” Kat smiled, “That sounds fun.” “I do have one thing to ask, though. If you do decide to tickle me, please don’t go overboard. It gets really uncomfortable.” “I’ll try.” “Thank you.”

They finished eating and went into the bedroom, laying down on the bed, cuddling. Star rubbed all over Kat’s body, giving extra attention to the crotch area every time his hand went there. Kat returned the favor, enjoying the soft fur on Star’s body. After enjoying their treatment for another hour, Star went to his night stand and pulled out a set of cuffs and lube. 

They hooked one end of each cuff to each of the posts of the bed. Kat took each of Star’s hands and cuffed them to the posts at the head of the bed before moving to his feet and cuffing them. After Star was fully cuffed to the bed, Kat laid on top of him and kissed him passionately, using their tongues to explore and wrestle each other in their mouths. 

While kissing, Kat smiled and started tickling Star. Star laughed into Kat’s mouth and tried to break away from the kiss, but Kat wasn’t allowing it. After a few moments, Kat started tickling Star harder and broke the kiss. Star was now laughing hysterically, begging Kat to stop, but Kat was too engrossed in Star’s response. 

After a few more minutes, Kat stopped his tickling and rubbed his body against Star, causing both of them to moan. Kat could feel Star’s cock start to harden and moaned louder, enjoying the feeling of the warm appendage on his bare skin. This treatment also caused Kat’s cock to poke out of his slit, making Star moan, loving the feeling of the cock on his fur.

Kat got up onto his knees and straddle Star’s body, moving up until his cock was right in front of Star’s mouth. Star opened his mouth and took the cock into it, sucking lightly, causing Kat to moan. As Kat’s cock grew longer, he started humping Star’s mouth. Star really loved Kat’s cock, more than any other he’s had. He eagerly licked the cock, moaning as he enjoyed the unique texture and taste. The vibrations on his cock sent waves of pleasure through Kat’s body and he moaned even louder.

As Kat continued his humping, he started shooting pre, which Star swallowed, enjoying the taste. Star really wanted to use his hands, but they were bound to the bed. Kat reached back and started stroking Star’s cock while still humping his mouth. Star was really enjoying this new sensation and moaned louder onto the cock in his mouth. The increased vibrations on his cock made it even more difficult for Kat to hold his orgasm back, but somehow, he managed it.

Soon, Kat could sense Star was close to orgasm and took his hand off the cock. This made Star whimper, really wanting to orgasm. “Now, now, I don’t want you to cum just yet.” Still wanting to orgasm, Star whimpered louder and humped the air, causing Kat to smile and giggle. The whimpering on his cock was too much and Kat moaned even louder as he came hard from the intense pleasure.

Star swallowed the cum that shot into his mouth and moaned at the feeling of the cock pulsating inside his mouth, using his tongue to intensify Kat’s orgasm. This new treatment on Kat’s cock not only intensified the orgasm, but prolonged it as well, making it the longest orgasm he’s ever experienced. Once the orgasm started winding down, Star stopped swallowing, allowing the cum to fill his mouth. 

After the orgasm faded, Kat pulled his cock out of Star’s mouth and got off of him, kneeling beside him. Star decided it was time and opened his mouth. Kat looked inside the mouth in awe as he saw his cum sitting there, “Mmm, that looks so sexy.” After a few moments, Star closed his mouth, swished the cum around for a bit, relishing the taste and texture for a bit more, then swallowed.

Kat grabbed the lube and moved down to Star’s feet. He uncuffed them and lifted Star’s legs up onto his shoulders. Kat opened the bottle and put some lube on his fingers, rubbing it onto Star’s ass for a moment, then fingering him. The feeling caused Star to moan and Kat smiled. After the ass was lubed up, Kat put some lube on his cock, using his hand to rub it all over.

Once the cock was all lubed up, Kat pointed it at the hole and pushed it in slowly, moaning at the warm feeling on his cock. Since Star was already loosened from before, he moaned in pleasure as well. “Wow, Star, even though you’re not as tight as before, your ass feels just as good as before.” “Thanks, your cock feels even better this time.”

Before Kat started fucking, he grabbed Star’s still hard cock and stroked it very slowly. After a few strokes, he started fucking Star hard and fast, causing both of them to moan loudly. Kat kept this up for a while, bringing Star to the edge of orgasm and stopping his treatment, causing him to whimper. Star begged, “Please, let me cum, I can’t stand it.” This caused Kat to giggle loudly, “Begging, huh? You’re so cute.”

Kat could feel his orgasm fast approaching and knew it was time. Stroking the cock faster, he finally allowed Star to cum and he came harder than before, covering him in his own cum. The contractions in Star’s ass sent Kat over the edge, letting out a deafening moan as he came harder than before. Once the orgasms faded, Kat pulled his cock out, relishing the sight of his cum leaking out of the ass. He rubbed the cum-soaked fur and licked what came off on his hand, enjoying the taste again. 

Kat uncuffed Star’s hands and cuddled with him. “Star, this experience was the best I’ve ever had, thank you.” “You are definitely getting better, Kat. I love you.” “I love you, too.” They kissed and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
